Hardship!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Breaking Dawn Part 2] Bella throws Jacob angrily out of the house and into the garden. Edward looks just amused and can not hold back his spitefulness, of course! Carlisle rebuked him verbally, but his youngest son expires very quickly back into old habits, so that his father has to come down harder on him. A private talk is needed! Warning: Spanking and bad language!


**AN:** Hello my lovely readers! Yes, it's me again :) I watched a deleted scene of BD part 2 and thought that Carlisle wouldn't be very pleased about Edwards aggressive behavior towards Jacob in the house - either the coven leader was presented or not! The upcoming day after Bella punched Jacob in full anger and the whole family was watching outside on the porch, Edward couldn't help it, but snickered in a spiteful manner. That is my take of what would've been happen between Edward and his father ... Flames will be ignored ;) and lovely reviews will be answered as always! Happy reading, friends! Enjoy! Love, Vanessa

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not mine!

**Warning:** Mention and on-screen spanking in chapter! There is also bad language! So don`t like it – Don`t read it, please!

**Thanks: **A very big THANK YOU to my awesome beta for proof-reading, sorting my errors out and putting in the well needed american slang! You did a wonderful job and I love my little one-shot that way veeeeery much!

* * *

Edward`s POV

_Awesome! She actually punched him! _

My Bella threw Jacob out of my father's house, She sent him flying over the staircase and into the front yard! I was grinning as she ran after him, even as Jacob scrambled to explain himself!

Bella was furious!

I couldn't help it. I snickered loudly as I took in the scene in front of me. If she didn't beat the crap out of him, I thought, I would do it myself.

Not only had he imprinted on our little daughter, the stupid wolf nick-named her after the Loch Ness monster! An ugly monster! I knew that Bella wouldn't like that ... and now I saw I was right.

I watched, still smiling, as Jacob landed hard on the forest floor again. Seth leapt in to help him, but was grabbed by my beautiful vampire wife and thrown through the air like a wet bagful of something! He hobbled away, whimpering softly, walking to one of the tree. Leah was at his side in seconds to calm him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad moving, taking one careful step towards the staircase. He was worried about Seth's well-being and I could tell he wasn't amused about the scene playing out in our garden.

_Relax, Dad ... It's only a wolf!_ Thank God he wasn't the mind-reader here ...

Still smiling, I kept my eyes on Jacob who had finally stood up and was trying to talk Bella down - to soothe Bellas anger.

_"Edward."_ My father suddenly rebuked me in his mind. _"Can it!"_

I watched Carlisle's expression carefully! His face showed worry and stress! He crossed his arms over his chest, not amused at all by my erratic behavior.

I opened my mouth, but I was not clear what I wanted to tell my father. I grinned widely again, even though I knew better ... "What? It's funny! She can throw him around! She's much stronger than him now!"

"Stronger than you too!" My brother Emmett beamed as he stood in the background near our front door.

I moved my face towards him and growled softly but in warning. "Shut up, Emmett!"

Why is he always barging in?

Carlisle shot me a look and spoke aloud now. "I told you to stop, didn't I? ... But if you want to continue, Edward, we can have a conversation in private in the study in a few seconds. Get it?"

My eyes grew bigger as I stared at my father. Our whole family grew quiet and watched _me_ instead of Bella, Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack! I cleared my throat nervously as I paid full attention to my Dad.

"Oh, come on!" I tried to play it down. "I'm only joking around!"

Carlisle nodded once. "And you think it's funny that Jacob is getting hurt ... again?"

_Again? Why ...?_ "Ah, sorry? What are you saying, Dad?"

He turned to Bella. Without raising his voice he addressed her. "Bella? Could you and Jacob take a little walk with the rest of the family please, whilst I have a necessary talk with Edward?"

_Whilst? _His English accent had surfaced. Not a good sign. My father watched me silently, and suddenly I knew that he hadn't really requested the little walk - he had ordered them to leave! Great ... I will get an earful in a few minutes.

Bella looked at Jake, and both nodded.

Esme went inside to get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Renesmee. I saw in their minds that I looked a bit shocked as my whole family, except my father and me, left our home and slowly walked into the forest. Bella looked back and threw me a worried glance. She wasn't sure what was going on now, but she could feel it wasn't going to be pretty.

A few seconds later they had vanished through the trees. I kept my position on the porch as Carlisle slowly stepped next to me.

"I am talking and you are listening now."

I gulped and listened as he went on in his low but firm voice. "I know that you don't like him and I can see that you'll never be the best of friends! Not now, nor in the future. And I know that his imprinting on Renesmee certainly hasn't done any good for your friendship with Jacob!"

"We don't have a friendship-"

The sudden burning pain in my backside sent me to my toes! I gritted my teeth, trying not to show pain. I gulped again as I shifted my body and focused on Dad, who raised an eyebrow at me.

He was angry now ... "I told you to listen, not to interrupt, right?"

_Good job, Idiot! What in hell are you doing here? Making him more angry then he already is?_

"Yes, right," I answered slowly and tried to stop the urge putting my hand on my bottom rubbing the pain away. "I am sorry."

Dad watched me closely for another few seconds, then moved even closer, looking down at the right side of my face. I wasn't moving an inch - staying at attention, waiting for my coven-leader and father to chop my head off ...

"I know the situation with Bella has been very stressful and hard the last few days, okay? For all of us! Even for Jacob Black!" I listened and barely held back a snarl as he mentioned Jacob's name. "But Bella has a very deep friendship with him, Edward, and you really have to accept that - for her sake and yours. She ... she has known him since she was very young and doesn't want to lose him. Bella doesn't want to choose between the two of you. I think we had that talk a while earlier in private, right?"

He thought for a brief moment and went on. "I don't want anybody in this family hurt. Physically or mentally! Not by outsiders and definitely not by other family members! And I ... well... I rank Jacob among us because he is good for Bella and Bella needs him. Have I made myself clear?"

"What do you want me to do, Dad?" I asked him angrily, clearly revealing I was irritated by the we-are-one-family shit. "Apologize?"

"That would be a very good start! Yes!"

I felt more and more exhausted with the whole situation. Bella and my newborn child weren't here and I had to answer to my angry father about something that I felt wasn't even worth talking about! "He ... he didn't even notice!"

Carlisle put a finger to my chin, moving my head slowly a few inches to the right side so that I was looking directly at him. "I noticed!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dad? What's the deal here?!"

The next thing happened so damn fast that I didn't even have the chance to blink. He was in front of me in a split-second, grabbing me by the collar of my button-down shirt, pulling me into his face and snarling at me.

"_Deal_? ... You and I don't make deals! I tell you what to do and you will do it without questioning it! If I tell you to apologize to Jacob for your rotten behavior ... _You. Are. To. Obey. Me!_"

He emphasized every single word in the last sentence, let go of the collar and jammed his index-finger into my shirt and chest. "Do you understand me?"

_Really? ... No! You- _"Dad! You are making a mountain out of a molehill!"

The look he gave me now was ... not to be misunderstood. Dad took a deep breath to emphasize his point. "You want to do this the hard way? Good! You will get it your way, Edward! Your choice ... Come with me!"

_Oh shit ... _Without another word he pulled me with him and through the front door into the entryway.

* * *

We walked at a human pace to the staircase. He gave me such a hard shove on my back that I almost lost my balance on the first step. I caught myself by grabbing the bannister. I climbed upstairs and turned in the direction of my father's study. I stopped and opened the door.

As I went to his mahogany I heard the door close with a low click. It was too quiet. The study was cleaned up - nothing out of place. One guest chair was placed in front of the desk. The desk top was clear as well. I could feel his eyes on me, watching, judging my actions from earlier. I didn't turn around – I just peered at the large library behind his chair. I wanted to focus on something other than his thoughts ...

"Edward, you did very well last night - as I heard from Rosalie."

_Wow! Now he is proud of me?_ I watched him from across the room. He had taken position at the door.

"Thanks, Dad but it had to be done, right? There wasn't a chance I would give up on her or Renesmee! Rose did a good job, too by the way. Don't you think she was a nurse or something like that in her past?"

He gave me a look and went over to me. "Are you changing the subject now?"

"No, I-"

"Do not." Carlisle told me firmly.

"Yes Sir."

He rounded the large mahogany, not taking his eyes off me! I could feel his anger and disappointment. Carlisle made a stop behind the chair and placed his hands on the back of the chair, tapping his fingers lightly against it.

I felt more and more nervous. If he wanted to speak with me alone up here in his study meant only one thing - without a doubt: Punishment! A tough dressing-down and punishment to be exact!

Thank God Bella was a few miles away now with the rest of my family so she wouldn't have to witness her hundred-plus year-old vampire husband spanked by his father with his pants down!

_Can't I wiggle myself out of this mess?_

I sighed. "Oh, Dad, come on! It was no big deal! I thought it was hilarious that Bella was so damn furious that she threw that stink-like-hell dog through our front yard! ... And that she yelled at him!"

I shrugged my shoulders not really getting it why my father was that upset about the little scene ... I thought it was funny!

"Do you also think it was funny that Bella hurt poor Seth, who only came to Jacob's rescue?" He opened the top drawer of his desk. He glanced inside, then stared at my poor posture again. "Are you going to answer me in the next few minutes or do I have to call your mother to tell her that we need more time for our discussion, Edward?"

Now I watched his right hand. He shoved it inside the drawer and took out the rolled up leather belt!

My shoulders slumped immediately. I have to say, that I had held onto the hope that Dad would let me go with a hand spanking over his knee or something like that. But the sight of that belt shredded that hope!

I lifted my hands in to both sides of my body in defiance. "It was no big deal, Dad! You're totally overreacting here! Please!"

"Don't you dare tell me that it wasn't a big deal, Edward!" Carlisle hissed and pointed with his belt-holding hand in my direction. He closed the top drawer with a low sound. "I am sick of your behavior! And it will stop right now! I can't understand the bickering and fighting between the two of you."

I felt my anger rising again. He showed no sign of sympathy for my side of the story!

"You are used to it ..." It was a very low whisper, but he heard me of course.

"Sorry?" He came to the side of his desk and put two fingers of his left free hand on the desk-top, watching me closely. "What did you just say?"

I cleared my throat immediately, wishing I had kept my mouth shut. I gulped. "N-nothing."

"_Nothing_," He repeated louder. He looked at the parquet floor first and then me again. "Yes, that would be better."

Dad took a step towards me, letting go of the desk. His voice was low again. "Edward? I am really sorry I wasn't here for Bella and you. Okay? You have to believe me. I wish we could have gotten the blood faster, but sadly that wasn't possible."

He took another unneeded breath. "I don't know exactly what you went through with the birth and delivery - with Bella suffering and almost dying last night. I wish I could've saved you from that task, but I couldn't."

I found my voice again, not sure if I was free to speak, but I had the urge to say something to him. "I gave her cardiac massage but ... nothing happened. I injected my venom into the heart, bit her in her wrists, neck and ankles! I thought I had lost her! And Jacob ..."

By the mention of his name, Carlisle gave me an interested look. I continued. "He was no help! As Bella didn't wake up or show any sign of the growing transformation, he ... yelled that I had killed her! ...That he had known it from the start! ...That Bella wasn't safe in my presence - and that he would kill me for that!"

"And after that? What happened?"

"Bella didn't wake up," I went on with my report of last night's events. "And Jacob ran out."

"Why are you lying now, Edward?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think you missed something in-between. Something important!"

What? ... I tried to focus on his thoughts and read his mind but he put a mental block up. Wonderful! He only does this when he is mad at me!

My father tilted his head to one side, still watching me. Suddenly I had a clue what he was talking about. In anger and frustration I had pushed Jacob into the wall in the living room. Furniture had broken and a picture had crashed to the floor. I hadn't hurt him that badly.

I lied - not wanting more trouble with him and possibly making the punishment much worse. I thought Dad would probably believe me.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." I kept all expression off my face.

He immediately held up one finger and the belt. My heart fell. "That lie just got you ten more licks more with the belt. If I were you, Edward, I would refrain from testing me any more! Are we clear? ... Let's try this again, shall we? Esme, Emmett and I were not present last night. What important part of last night's events have you not told me?"

I looked from him to his index-finger to the belt and finally to the floor. Should I try once more? He had already caught me in one lie. Could I risk another ten licks in addition to the whipping I already had coming?

"Edward? I am waiting here!"

My head shot up in a split-second! He lowered the threatening finger and placed his belt on the desk-top. The sound of the metal buckle hitting the smooth wood sent a shiver through me. I inhaled deeply and answered truthfully.

"I ..." I started nervously and tried to look my father in the eye. I blurted out, "I shoved him, OK? I grabbed him! I shoved him into the damn wall, Dad! Because he- ... he drove me mad! He provoked me!"

I glued my black eyes to his, waiting for the outburst to come... But Carlisle controlled himself and asked in an almost calm voice. "How?"

"How what?" I had no clue what he wanted me to say ...

"How did he provoke you, Edward?"

"He thought ... something!" I spat out.

Now my Dad put his free hand on his forehead, rubbing it and closing his eyes. I could tell he was fed up with me now. After a few seconds he looked at me again and titled his head.

"I know I will regret the next question, but could you tell me what exactly Jacob was thinking about my loving and caring son?"

_Ah, great! Sarcasm_ ... "Can't we let it just slide, Dad? It, it is not worth repeating..."

"AND THAT IS THE DAMN POINT HERE, EDWARD!" He yelled at me. "YOU COULD HAVE EASILY OVERLOOKED IT - BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS, YOUR TEMPER, GET THE BEST OF YOU! YOU LOST IT AND SHOVED JACOB FORCEFULLY INTO THE WALL!"

I wisely kept my mouth shut. It was no good interrupting him when he was on a roll.

He went on, but lowered the volume. "You MUST do something about your temper and your insatiable urge to fight with Jacob, Edward. As I told you earlier that has to STOP. If you cannot keep your emotions and bad habits in check, I have to step in to help you do that. ... And I will help you. With my hand or the belt here if the offense is major. Do we understand each other? Do I have to... write it down for you?"

I stole a glance at the belt. "No, Sir. I understand."

"Look at me, Edward, when I talk to you!"

"Sorry." Slowly I lifted my eyes to his again and repeated my respectful answer. "Yes, Sir. I understand!"

My father grabbed the belt and came towards me, belt dangling from his right hand.

Obviously my brain was not processing my imminent danger, and I asked a stupid question that crossed my mind. "Ehm, why didn't you say something earlier when you saw the damage in the living room? ... You already knew it what I had done, right?"

He gripped the belt a bit harder. "Yes, of course I knew it was you and Jacob who wanted to re-decorate the room! I am not stupid, son! But I thought you would confess to me your actions."

I kept silent ...

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "But that never happened. I was distracted by my darling grandchild. Forgive me Edward, I didn't have the opportunity to confront you and pull you up here for a much needed spanking ... right away!"

Carlisle grinned. I shifted my eyes to the floor - clearly ashamed!

"Put the chair away! Drop your pants and boxers and bend over the desk," he ordered. "I don't want the others - and especially Renesmee - out there longer than necessary!"

Shock paralyzed me! Of course I knew what was coming but ... _Ah, man!_

I hestitated. "Dad, please? Can't we, can't we just ehm ..." I searched for the right words that would spare me the rod. "You cannot be serious!"

_Okay ... those aren't the right words! ... _I watched him, as he stared back. I tried again. "I am a grown man! I am a father, too you know!"

_Shit, of course he knows ..._ "Can't you just ground me?!"_ ... Please?_

My father shook his head 'no'. He pointed with the belt towards me! "I know that you are a grown man, Edward and that you have your own child now! But you are a child, too and more important you are _my_ child! My son! And you are the one son, who clearly lost his mind one day ago and who I have to put back in line now! I have to do this the hard way now! ... Do you agree with that assessment, Edward Cullen?"

It was a waste of time to argue with him about my upcoming punishment. I nodded slowly and sighed. "Yes, Sir. I agree with you."

"Good to hear that." He told me. "Then do as you were told. Now. And if you are stalling or simply don't obey me, I will give you a bed-time spanking tomorrow that you will not forget for a long while. Put the chair to the wall. Drop your pants and boxers! Now, please!"

There is nothing I can do ...

I grabbed the chair by its backrest, pulled it to the opposite wall.

As I stood in front of the large mahogany desk, I couldn't help but think of Jacob again! I shook my head to get his stupid, smirking, ever-grinning face out of my head! I had other ... bigger problems now than that dog ...

Dad turned to look out of the windows to grant me some privacy.

I stepped up to the desk. I opened the first button of my jeans with nervous fingers. The second, third and forth followed shortly after it. Pushing the denim down over my hips, the hard fabric rubbed against my as-yet-untouched backside.

_Yeah, great ... _I rolled my eyes. Only half an hour later and that same action would leave me hissing in pain! Thank goodness Bella already knows the consequences in this house if I get out of line ... I won't have to explain anything to her when she comes back!

My jeans fell and pooled at my sneakers. I placed my thumbs into the waistband of my boxers and dropped those too. Stepped closer to the mahogany and pushed again, finally accepting that my father could give me a whipping any time as he thought fit.

I placed my palms on the desk-top and spread my feet a little bit to get into a better position. My father stopped me with the next order.

"Down, Edward!"

I rolled my eyes inside my head but obeyed him immediately. I bent over, laying my forehead on my crossed forearms. I waited.

"Ready?"

I cleared my throat and mumbled into my arms. "If I have to..."

"I am afraid you do."

I heard him pulling his sleeves up to his elbows, so he wouldn't rip the fabric of his new shirt. The next sound I recognized was a soft click on the mahogany. I guessed he had taken off his patriarch ring, placing it securely on the desk-top. Okay, that meant that he would start with his hand to give me a warm-up ...

_Fantastic! I cannot wait for the main part ... _

I closed my eyes in anticipation of the first swat landing on my naked behind.

Ssssssssss...! I hissed loudly into my arms as he began with a real stinger.

He quickly delivered the next five blows to both cheeks. I really had trouble staying still, while the burning pain flamed through the lower part of my body. He paused, but the hurt did not. I inhaled sharply then pressed my lips together to keep from crying out.

He continued relentlessly. Swat after swat landed on my unprotected behind, pushing me forward an inch or so over his desk-top.

10...15... Another pause.

The pain was unbelievable! I couldn't think straight. Panic rose in my chest. I frantically searched my memory for the last time I had been spanked so harshly by my father. But present pain hurts more than pain remembered. Another blow brought me rudely back to the here and now again, cutting off my attempt to focus on anything other than my father's right hand!

"Ohw!" _Jacob you idiot, it's all your fault ... I-_ "OHW! SHIT!"

My head shot up and out of the security of my arms as Carlisle gave me one very hard swat on both cheeks.

_Did I say that out loud?!_

Dad continued spanking me, finding his rhythm, which made it much easier for me to sense when the next swat would land. Not that knowing was any relief!

While he blistered my behind, I reviewed the idea of showing-off to Bella on our hunt in an hour. If Carlisle went through with his promise, I would get the belt and a few strokes on top. I would be hurting so much, Bella could easily out-run me like a bloody rookie!

With the burning pain in my ass I will be the 'rookie' now ...

The next few swats brought me up on my toes. I hissed loudly again, covering my mouth with my hand. I had to drop my plan to stay silent during the preliminary hand-spanking as I moaned into my hand.

Suddenly Dad stopped. I had counted about 40 swats! As I caught my breath I lifted my head out of my arms. I saw him picking up the belt. _Dammit ..._

I heard him taking his position behind me, on my left side again. Bracing myself, I pushed my face deep into the white fabric of my sleeves, awaiting the first painful lick with the leather.

When it struck, I lost it. I wailed. I could feel the venom starting to fill my eyes. Yes, that hurt! I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to fade out the horrible sound of leather meeting flesh!

4...5.. The belt landed again, and again. Hard and unstoppable! I knew that my punishment could probably have been much worse. Even if your last whipping was long ago – you remember this isn't quite your favorite activity!

I tried to stay completely quiet but the last 5 licks made me lose the battle. I sobbed into my arms like a little kid, who didn't get the police cruiser from the toy store at the end of a long shopping day with Mommy. I shook my head a little. I wasn't a kid crying about a toy! I was a teenage vampire who was bent over a desk with his pants down, getting a really painful ass-whipping from his very displeased, very angry father!

My sobbing continued ... and the licks continued too. The low click of metal on wood brought me back to present again. Venom made its way down my cheeks and dripped onto the dark wood. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles on my shirt. Slowly and carefully I moved my body up and leaned on the cool surface with my hands. Dad stroked my shoulders lovingly while I tried to regain control.

I felt him pulling me up into a standing position, placing one hand on my neck, looking at me worryingly in the eye. I bent down to pull my underwear back up and over my smarting backside. My father took me into an embrace and hold me for a long moment.

Silently I placed my chin on his shoulder and he stroked my back to give me more comfort and show his undeniable love. Only a few minutes later, I pushed myself away from him and hissed loudly at the sudden movement.

He studied me for a moment. "Do you want a cool-pack?"

I grimmaced shyly. "Dad. It wasn't that bad, okay? I am good! You don't have to worry!"

_Damn, that hurt like hell ..._

Carlisle tilted his head to one side and opened his mouth again. "Okay, that sounds like I have not done my job right. If it is not that bad, Edward?"

_Oops ... _"Ah, no, no ... I'm hurting, really! But I don't need further attention, okay? You did your job, Dad! And I won't pull that stuff again! I promise!"

He smiled and put one hand on my head and hair. "Edward? I love you deeply and I don't want to punish you again for a very long time – if ever! Could you arrange that for me, please?"

I watched him and sniffled as he handed me a tissue todry my tears. After a few seconds, I put the tissue away and cleared my throat in an attempt to apologize. "I love you, Dad and I am apologizing to you for that mess I caused again and for losing my temper! I am sorry and it won't happen again."

"No, I hope it won't."

Dad grabbed his mobile and texted Esme, telling them that they could come back home and that I was ... still alive! As he finished the text message, he put the phone back down on the mahogany and sighed.

"Apology accepted, Edward but I think you own _him_ a bigger apology, right?" Dad told me softly and stroked my dark hair with his fingers.

I looked at him with a puzzled face. "You are not serious? Apologizing? For what, Dad?!"

"I am dead serious, Edward!" He put his hand down, lifting my chin up to meet my eyes. "You hurt him and you have to apologize. I am thinking you didn't do that afterwards, or did you?"

_What the heck? Of course not! ... _"No, I didn't."

Carlisle nodded. "But you will! Alright?"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, considering my options here as my father put his hand down and swatted me one time hard on my sore backside. I immediately hissed in pain, opened my eyes again and gulped hard. _Okay, he is serious ... _

"Do not think about it, Edward, answer me and answer me correctly!"

I cleared my throat as the throbbing pain in my behind shot through my body. "Yes ... Sir! I will apologize asap!"

He placed his right hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly and nodded. "Very well! I don't want any more trouble with the two of you, but if-"

"D-dad! I understood ..." I interjected. "I know. I got it. Really! I Promise!"

"Good! I think he is outside with Bella and Renesmee now!"

I inhaled deeply and turned around. I pulled my denim up and closed it, again trying to ignore the pain that would not be letting up today or tomorrow. Dad certainly knew how to make an impression!

My coven leader went to his side of the desk, opened the top-drawer and put the leather belt away out of sight.

I put my clothes back on and straightened them. Carlisle went out of his study in search for Esme, who would be arriving home with the rest of our family in a couple of seconds.

* * *

I followed him outside to find Bella and our little daughter walking around in our garden, accompanied by Jacob. Bella held Nessi close in her arms, stroking her smiling little face, looking into her big eyes. I had expected that Rose would be babysitting, but Bella was probably missing Nessie, and had told my possessive blonde sister to take a hike.

I stepped onto our porch. Bella looked back at me, smiling and rocking our little sunshine back and forth in her arms. I moved closer, taking two steps at a time and reached them in one second with vampire-speed.

Renesmee giggled.

I gave Jacob a quick look, then turned my attention to Bella. "Do you think it is okay that you are so close to her already? ... And for that long?"

"Edward, relax!" She told me, and smiled down at our daughter. "She is fine!"

I cleared my throat to get her attention! "We should go on a hunt in a few minutes, love! Rose can babysit her while we are trying to find a delicious meal for you ..."

_I cannot wait for her to go on her first hunt with me! She will be the perfect predator ... _

"Okay!" Bella lightly shrugged her shoulders at that option, placing her index-finger in our daughters light hair and stroking her again. Nessi pulled her little hand out to touch her Mommy ... What a sweet picture!

Sadly I had to break up that moment between daughter and mother ... "Bella? ... Would you take her inside for a moment? I have to talk to Jacob."

She looked at me, at him and me again but nodded her agreement. "Yes, sure! But don't hurt him, Edward!"

I snorted. "No, I won't, love! Promise!"

We kissed, I stroked Nessi's hair and Bella took her through the front yard and upstairs. As I looked back at Jacob, I could hear and feel another presence on the porch. Carlisle... I took a quick look at him, reading his mind. I gave him an understanding and innocent smirk.

"I was just going to do it, okay?" I told him with an irritated voice, holding my hands in defiance. "You can go back inside, Dad!"

He gave me a quick nod. "Yes, I knew you would, son!"

He vanished into the house again, expecting me to follow his orders and apologize to Jacob properly. The low sound of Renesmee making noises to my father as he took her from Bella and held her in his arms, made me smile. I knew he would be a great grandfather to my little one - as he is a great Dad to me!

A voice in front of me wiped these thoughts away. "Here I am! What did you want to talk about?!"

I looked him in the eye, sort of... "Look, Jacob! I am sorry that I ... lost it. That I pushed you into the wall. Really I am! It's good to have you - and your pack - in this family. We know we can count on you if needed!"

"_We_ know?" He asked and raised an eye-brow, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. He was not happy with my apology it seemed. Jacob moved a step forward and continued. "The question is, Edward ... Do you know that I would never harm Bella or Nessi? Or anybody else in your coven?"

I smirked. "I know that! But if you ever entertained the thought for even a second ... your wolf behind would be mine!"

Somebody cleared his throat inside our home in warning. I looked to the house, opened my mouth again and looked back at Jacob. "But on the other hand ... my Dad wouldn't be very pleased with me that he had to treat your wounds, again! So let us-"

"Be friendly and like brothers?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We never will be _brothers_, not in a hundred plus years, Jacob!"

"We are too different, blood sucker!"

"Yeah, dog ..." I smirked at him. "You got that right!"

We stood in silence for a few seconds and then I turned to go. I needed to get on with business, to take Bella on her first hunt. I heard Jacob's voice again.

"What exactly did Carlisle do to you when he sent us away?! ... And why are you walking so funny?"

_Huh?_ I froze. "Mind your own business, Jacob Black!"

I strode forward and muttered under my breath, "Asking for permission to KILL him, Dad!"

The End


End file.
